Technical Field
The present invention relates to spring loaded clips that are used primarily as binder clips and money clips to hold paper currency, credit cards and personal documents.
Related Background Art
There have been many variations of spring-loaded clips to hold paper currency and credit cards. The devices have an advantage over a wallet or purse in that they can keep essential documents organized and are sufficiently compact that they may be carried in one's pocket. Several versions use a commercially available binder clip and add covers or other features to improve the appearance and functionality. Still other approaches use custom designed clips in most case spring loaded in some fashion to create a money clip. There is however room for improvement. The currently available clips do not offer complete control for the motions of the parts of the clip. In particular most clips have some form of a lever arm(s) to open the spring loaded clamp portion to access money, cards or documents. Controlling the movement of these lever arms in practical use is cumbersome. Most prior art systems have no means to “lock” open or for that matter lock closed the lever arms. Motion and control of the position of the lever arms is needed.
Additionally with the continued expansion of smart phone and tablets people are looking for comfortable ways to support these device while in use. Either through for typing or for hands free use. Use of the devices now includes, not just extended interaction for phone, but also use of the devices for reading or watching movies creates a need to hold the devices at an appropriate angle for viewing. A money clip, since it is almost always carried with the user, if it includes appropriate control means to hold particular configurations, makes an ideal and convenient stand for electronic devices.
Aesthetics of the clips cannot be overlooked. There is a need for continued improvement in the appearance of the clips. Providing a means for user preferences such a custom covers and even shapes are needed. Additionally some users have a preference for a clip that completely encases all internal parts of the clip. No prior art devices provide such a feature.
The present invention comprises innovations that address the continued needs of the market for money clips and general purpose spring loaded clips.